


Remember Me

by capn_cecil_ang



Series: Janto fanvids [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sad, after CoE, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/capn_cecil_ang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I am gone<br/>will you stay strong?<br/>Don't cry<br/>this is not a dream</p>
<p>When heaven calls<br/>and stars they fall<br/>Believe<br/>will you remember me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Black Stone Cherry song - I can't help it but those songs are like fitted for Jack & Ianto (bless this album).
> 
> Sorry. It was probably down for few minutes because I was reuploading it... but it's ok now.


End file.
